Animals
Animals These are all the animals that are native to the island. Being animals they do not possess much intelligence and thus combat tactics but their drops are not great either. Most of them are very common encounters. Gut animals provides a huge benefit here. Wolves Wolves are fast opponents that roam the woods. They are common enemies that like to attack in groups. Wolves can sometimes be observed while eating corpses and they will gladly eat the player, should he die. Wolves might be dangerous because of their tendency to attack in groups but they will rarely dodge and can be dispatched with a quick flurry of attacks. The purpose of the more powerful hungry wolf variant is currently unknown. Wolves will attack one, two, or three times in a row and may sometimes hop/dodge to the side to avoid a player's attack. A simple strategy for melee is to block their attack until the wolf has finished their combo and then deliver strikes of your own. 'Black wolves' Black wolves are the deadlier variant of the common wolves and are known for their distinctive black fur. 'Boars' Boars are animals that are typically encountered in the woods. While they aren't one of the strongest monsters, they can trouble the inexperienced with their powerful charge that can break your guard. This charge is easily dodged however, and leaves you ample time to dispatch the boars. Boars are often encountered in groups, making them more difficult to handle. 'Pigs' Pigs are passive animals that cannot be found in the wild. They don't do much and can usually only be observed playing in the mud. These provide a very safe way to gain experience as even when attacked a pig will never attack back. They can be seen as the domesticated variant of boars. e.g Like dogs and wolves. 'Stingrats' Stingrats are weak creatures encountered early in the game and nearly everywhere. These critters will often be encountered in groups but even then they will not be much of a threat unless you get mobbed. 'Vultures' Vultures are the first monsters you encounter and are not much of a challenge. They may travel in large groups however so low-level players should be cautious. These birds are most often found on the shores and, being scavengers, can often be observed eating corpses - something they will not hesitate to do to the player should he die. 'Other' This category is for all the other animals you can encounter in Risen. These animals are non-agressive and mostly serve to make the game world look more vivid and realistic. 'Cows' Cows are like pigs in many ways. They are passive and will not attack you even when provoked. Their horns however can be sold for quite some money should the player have the skill Gut animals. There are a few unique cows that play a role in quests. Although their stats do not differ from the normal cows. 'Chickens' These birds are the weakest of the passive animals and are not very interesting. Unless you need a safe way to obtain raw chicken or a few points of experience, killing these is not worth your time. 1 Unique quest monster Category:Creatures Category:Risen Creatures